


12 hours of IT

by TobyIsOhSoGay



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobyIsOhSoGay/pseuds/TobyIsOhSoGay
Summary: This is literally three stories I got from watching 12 hours of IT, so enjoy. There will be note warnings at the start of each chapter so that you are aware of what is going to happen. EVERYTHING IS CONSENSUAL.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 15





	12 hours of IT

"It's like, so fucking miserable man. I haven't been able to wank for a week. Not to mention mom has been down my neck since we left that... house," Eddie complained to Richie, holding his phone with his shoulder as he reached for a glass.

"Damn, sounds tough man. Maybe you should go through your mom's drawers. You might find a vibrator or something," Richie offered and he could practically hear Eddie roll his eyes.

"Real funny, Rich. Hysterical," remarked Eddie, sarcastically, and Richie laughed in reply.

"I mean," Richie pondered and Eddie listened intently, "I could help you with that."

Eddie was silent and Richie stayed quiet with him, suddenly regretting what he had offered but he wasn't going to take it back now.

"What?" Eddie asked at last and Richie sighed.

"I could help with that, dude. Like, jack you off since you can't do it with your broken arm, ya know?" Richie suggested nervously.

"But like, why man? Ain't that kind've gay though? Like, we're both boys and it'd be your hand on my, ya know," Eddie huffed.

"It's not gay if we say no homo," Richie snickered, "besides. You're straight. I'm... straight. So it's nothing more than a bro helping his buddy out."

"What about-"

"Eddie spaghetti, you need to stop worrying my man. Nothing bad is going to happen, okay? If you don't want me to, we ain't gonna do shit and I can beat your fucking ass at streetfighter," Eddie groaned.

"Fine, whatever. My mom isn't home anyway. And don't be an ass about street fighter, you have an unfair advantage," Eddie growled.

"All's fair in love and street fighter."

~

Richie biked his way to Eddie's house, checking out for his mothers car before realizing that Eddie was right, his mother was not home.

He guided it a little closer to the side of the house so that Eddie's mom wouldn't see it before kicking it up and making his way up to Eddie's room.

He pushed open Eddie's door, finding the flushed boy sitting on his bed, his face a bright pink.

"Who invited the tomato, Eddie spaghetti?" Richie teased and Eddie threw a punch at him with his usable arm. It didn't hurt as much as he wished it would've.

"Just get on with it, you fucking idiot," Eddie growled.

"Well, Eds, might be a bit difficult if you, you know, have your dick still in your pants," Richie teased, poking at the other's side and Eddie just glared at him.

"Shut up, Richie, it's not fucking funny," He growled

"Still, pull those pants down, Dr K," Rich laughed and Eddie glared at him once again. Eddie flushed, upset at the nickname and embarrassed by the fact that Richie was going to see his lower half naked.

"Turn around at least!" He cried out and Richie laughed.

"I'm gonna see it anyway, man! Just calm down!" Richie exclaimed and Eddie flushed brighter.

Eddie turned Richie around and Richie rolled his eyes, but remained staring at the wall he was pushed to face. Eddie quickly removed his jeans and boxers, flushing as his cock twitched in anticipation.

He'd never admit it but he'd been hard since he'd called Richie, aching to release after being pent up for so long and his hormones and intrusive thoughts about Richie doing nothing to help it.

He sat on his bed, tossing a loose blanket over his waist and flushing. "Y-you can turn around," He muttered and Richie turned back towards him. Richie laughed at him softly.

"Are you sure about this, man?" Richie asked, though his eyes were focused on Eddie's bulge beneath the blanket and Eddie caught him gazing, crossing his legs gently.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Eddie replied and Richie slowly began to remove the blanket. Eddie flopped back, placing his casted arm over his eyes and Richie grasped his cock.

"A-Ah!" He groaned as Richie tightened his grip, moving it up and down on his leaking red cock. Richie just laughed in reply.

"Damn, you really are pent up," Richie laughed, entranced by the way that Eddie's cock was already leaking just from the little contact he maintained on it.

He started to move his hand up and down, twisting a little at the wrist and paying special attention to the head of his cock. Eddie was groaning and whimpering at the contact, thrusting his hips up gently into the others fist.

"S-Shit Rich, fuck," He moaned, grinding into the others first and Richie laughed softly, staring at the boy falling apart beneath him. Without thinking, Richie brought his head closer to the weeping cock he was jerking.

He ghosted phantom breaths of his cock because wrapping his lips around the head. Eddie let out a loud cry, involuntarily thrusting his hips into Richie's mouth, causing him to gag softly but let out a low moan with it.

He took Eddie further down his throat, stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth and bobbed his head on his cock.

It was sloppy, barely able to keep his teeth back and stopping from scraping Eddie but it was enough for Eddie to squeal and moan.

"S-Shit! Ah! I-I'm gonna-" Eddie moaned out and Richie nodded, taking Eddie further and moving his tongue against the head and Eddie thrusted into Richie's mouth, coming loads down his throat.

Richie swallowed as much of it as he could, some of it leaking slightly out of the sides of his mouth. He pulled back as Eddie's orgasm ceased, laying limp against his bed and breathing harshly.

"Well, that was something," Richie laughed, coughing softly and wiping the slowly drying come off of his lips and chin. Eddie just panted softly and threw a lazy punch at the other boy.

"You could've got aids, you fucking idiot. There's an-" Eddie started but Richie put a finger to his lips.

"Don't start, Eds. Just enjoy one of your last orgasms for a while," Richie teased and Eddie glared at him once more.

"Don't you fucking think of it, trash mouth or I'll murder you. I swear to god," He tested and Richie just laughed, biting Eddie's nose softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Eddie."

"Eddie, dear, I'm home! Come down here and get your medicine or you're going to upset your tummy!" Eddie's mom called out and Eddie looked over at Richie with a panicked expression.

"Hide somewhere, you rotten fucker," Eddie hissed, grabbing his boxers and tugging them one handedly over his soft, oversensitive cock. Richie just laughed, looking over at Eddie and batting his eyes which earned him another punch to the shoulder.


End file.
